Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide such autonomous vehicles through environments including various static and dynamic objects. For instance, autonomous vehicles utilize route planning methods, apparatuses, and systems to guide autonomous vehicles through congested areas with other moving vehicles (autonomous or otherwise), moving people, stationary buildings, etc. In some examples, generating routes for an autonomous vehicle can be computationally intensive or can provide inaccurate results in order to ensure a route can be generated within a period of time.